The present invention relates to a putter-type golf club. More specifically, the present invention relates to a putter-type golf club that embodies a means of alignment to aid the golfer in judging direction when making a putting stroke in combination with a method of insertion of the neck of the golf club into the head of the golf club to further assist the golfer in judging the length and pace of the putting stroke.